<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A child's wish by KaienOfHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260910">A child's wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaienOfHell/pseuds/KaienOfHell'>KaienOfHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki has feelings, Thor: The Dark World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaienOfHell/pseuds/KaienOfHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back to Asgard with his brother, Loki has to face a 'trial' and Odin's rage as well. As he's imprisoned for his war crimes on Earth, Loki lets his minds roams free. He starts to reminisce about happier times, days in his childhood spent with his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A child's wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old "fanfic" I wrote a long time ago. I felt like posting it here now. It's definitely not one of my best works... Feel free to leave a comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trip back to Asgard was short and his trial even more. Now Loki was locked in his cell while his thoughts were wandering throughout Asgard and many other worlds. Even if every world had its beauty, nothing could compare to that place. It was a small hill separated from Asgard by a sea known as ‘the sea of dreams.’ From this place, one could see almost all the Citadel of the Gods and in the evening one could admire a beautiful starry sky as well as many other worlds. At first, it was his little secret place where he would go to be alone. He would spend hours there, taking in the view and thinking about a million things. However, it didn't last. One day his brother, Thor, decided to follow him and discovered that beautiful place. Since that day, that little piece of heaven became their little secret. A place where status and power didn’t matter, a place where they could be just two brothers. When evening fell, you could see the fireflies dancing and the stars singing their silent melody that was only audible to those who really wanted to hear it. One evening, while he was too absorbed reading a book full of mystery and suspense, Thor was having fun trying to capture the fireflies. Suddenly Thor exclaimed in such a way that he startled Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Loki, look ! Falling stars !” he said in a joyful tone, looking up at the starry sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother did as he said. Indeed, two falling stars were up in the sky. Of course, he knew what they really were, but he didn’t feel like bringing that up. He didn’t want to crush his brother’s enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I read a book that said you should make a wish upon a star, especially a falling one”, he added. “ I wished we could forever be together !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a beautiful thing to wish for, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loki thought to himself. It was also childish of him. Yet he has wanted to believe it was possible. He closed his eyes and made a wish. When he opened them again, he saw Thor looking at him with gleaming eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Tell me ! What did you wish for, brother ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ If I tell you, it will not come true”, he saw his brother making a worried face. “ You didn’t know ? That’s how wishes work”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, neither of their wishes came true. Yet again, it has been his fault. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another failure to add to the list</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself while laying in the long chair. He should be thankful to his mother otherwise he would be rotting in his cell. Instead, he had a long chair, books to read and some other furniture. Odin himself would never have bothered to worry about his comfort during his stay. He saw his time in prison like a break because he intended to get out of there sooner or later. He didn’t want to think about Odin or anything related to him at the moment. Closing his book, he fell asleep thinking about that hill and the happy memories he had of the time spent there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later when Asgard was attacked by the Dark Elves, he learned that his mother was murdered by their leader. Loki hadn’t taken very well the news. He blamed himself for not having been able to do anything to protect her. He blamed himself for being locked up in those damned dungeons at that moment, for causing her pain over and over again. He would never see her or hear her voice again. That son of a *** had take away from him the person he cared the most. Now he could never apologize, she would never see him becoming the son she wanted him to be. He was so mad towards him, towards the world.He couldn’t help but destroy all of his furniture;  the last act of kindness his mother had towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was taken aback when Thor came to see him. He offered him a deal : Loki would have his vengeance if he could help him and Jane escape Asgard without being noticed. Of course Loki took it. It was as if he had just given him the chance to fix his mistakes, to try to fulfill his childhood wish. He could finally be the man Frigga believed he could become. The one who would make her proud, who would help his brother and be by his side when needed. He could finally redeem himself. He knew his mother was watching him from valhalla so he would make her proud. And as for Thor... Despite their differences, he wanted to see his brother happy. If this mediocre human could make him smile, then he would do anything to help her. Well, at least for now. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t try to invade Midgard if the opportunity arises again. Or maybe he could be satisfied just with Asgard’s throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it was thoughts for another time. Right now, they had to leave Asgard in the biggest and flashiest ship on the planet without being noticed in order to have a little ‘chat’ with Malekith. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>